macaroon's love
by Park Dibi
Summary: kisah seorang Kris wu yang terpesona oleh salah seorang pegawai di sebuah kafe. TaoRis/KrisTao.. happy reading mind to review ? w


Macaroon's love

Cast : KrisTao

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, Boy x Boy

.

.

This is YAOI fanfiction so don't like don't read

.

.

I've told before you this is BOY x BOY(YAOI) fanfiction

...

Paris, Prancis

Terdengar suara lonceng yang bersahutan menembus kedalam telinga orang yang masuk kedalam café minimalis yang menjadi tempat yang di gemari karena salah satu kue yang begitu terkenal dikota ini. Dimana café ini terkenal dengan tempatnya yang sangat nyaman karena arsitektur yang di bangun sedemikian rupa dengan menggabungkan nuansa alam dan modern, jangan lupakan café ini bertempat dekat dengan menara _Eiffel _menara khas di Negara ini. Dengan kaca transparan yang besar dan balkon yang tentu saja disediakan di lantai dua dan tiga menambah kesan yang indah untuk melihat pemandangan luar dari café ini. Sepertinya aku berpromosi tapi biarlah demi dia tak apa

"_Bienvenue monsieur!_(selamat datang tuan!)_" _sapaan hangat dari salah seorang pekerja café ini terdengar sangat lembut seperti alunan melodi. Senyum hangat yang selalu diperlihatkan kesiapapun dan membuat tubuh ini hangat dari udara yang berlomba-lomba menusuk tulang ini

"Tao-ah kau tidak usah terlalu sopan padaku, bukankah sudah kukatakan bukan jika anggaplah aku sebagai gegemu?" _jika bisa aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu juga_. Oh betapa pengecutnya dirimu hanya bisa mengatakannya dalam hatimu

"_jze suis désolé, monsieur_(saya minta maaf, tuan) tetapi ini adalah jam kerja dan bos selalu mengatakan bahwa kita harus sopan kepada tamu yang datang" aku tak pernah peduli semua apa yang bos mu katakan kenapa kau sangat polos dan penurut oh Tuhan tabahkan hatiku tolonglah kalian lihat ekspresinya oh tidak tahan dirimu tahan tahan tahan ingat dia masih polos, ingat itu ingat

"tetapi bukankah kau chef di café ini Tao? Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti kau adalah pelayan? Dan bisakah kau menemaniku mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman, ini sangatlah memalukan kita menggangu orang yang ingin masuk" sungguh alasan bodoh apa yang kau katakan, bahkan tempat dimana ku berdiri bukanlah didepan pintu, bodohnya diriku.

"eng itu anu kebetulan aku sudah selesai membuat kue.. iya selesai membuat kue jadi ya begitulah. Ah Kris ge bagaimana jika kita duduk diatas saja katanya hari ini aka nada festival di sekitar menara _Eiffel_, bagaimana?" kau lucu sekali Tao, mengapa kau tidak peka peka padaku tidak taukah kau setiap malam aku meratapi nasibku ini. Dan duduk diatas? tawaran yang bagus aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada saat festival itu berlangsung, memanfaatkan apa yang ada itu bagus kan? Sebaiknya aku berbicara kepada pemilik café ini untuk merancangkan macaroon sedemikian rupa untuk menembak bocah panda didepanku ini, untung saja Suho bodoh itu adalah pemilik café ini. Sahabatku kau harus membantu temanmu yang kesusahan mendapatkan cintanya ini. Kris fighting!

"baiklah asal kau menemaniku temani aku oke?" kenapa mukamu memerah sayang ? apakah kau malu ? aku tidak bisa menahan senyumu melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi kenyalnya itu, betapa aku ingin mencicipi pipinya itu

"baiklah ge tapi aku akan mengganti bajuku terlebih dahulu, kau duluan saja ge aku akan menyusul" baiklah sekarang saatnya aku bernegosiasi dengan sahabatku itu

…

Bernegosiasi dengan suho tidaklah sesusah yang kupikirkan, dia mendukungku! Betapa bahagianya hatiku. Semua telah siap, macaroon yang kupesan sudah didekor oleh pendekor andalan café ini. Kami tidak menunggu lama untuk melihat festival ini. Disaat orang sudah mulai memainkan alat music masing-masing aku bergegas keluar mengambil barang yang kubutuhkan. Aku berusaha tak mempedulikan teriakan Tao untuk sesaat.

Dam disinilah aku berdiri dihadapan orang yang kucintai sambil membawa boneka panda tak lupa sekotak macaroon yang di taruh di tengah badan boneka ini. Macaroon yang di dirancang menjadi sebuah bentuk hati dengan setangkai mawar ditengahnya. Suho-ah terima kasih

"Tao-ah kau sudah berhasil mewarnai hidupku yang suram ini, seperti macaroon, kau terlihat kuat dari luar namun sebenarnya kau adalah orang yang lemah, kau manis dan bisa membuat orang lain gampang menyukaimu, saat aku melihat senyumanmu aku hanya dapat berpikir, apakah kau malaikat? Namun kau hanyalah manusia biasa. Tao-ah _je'taime, seriez-vous le mien?_ (aku mencintamu, maukah kau menjadi milikku)?" bersamaan dengan kembang api yang menyala indah dilangit aku berhasil mengatakannya. semua berjalan lancar, disaat aku berhasil mengatasi kegugupanku yang teramat sangat. Dan sekarang yang aku takutkan adalah jika ia menolakku

"emm _w__ǒ__ huì_ Kris ge(aku mau) i love you too" dan tolong bawa aku kesurga sekarang

"Thank you babe, I love you so damn much"

End

-park dibi-

…

Ini apa-_-

karena macaroon yang enak itu ada di paris jadi dibi melatar belakangkan cerita ini di paris '-')v cerita ini murni dari otak dibi jadi kalau ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain, maaf gak maksud plagiatin kok. Maaf juga kalau banyak typo bertebaran '-'

Kritik/saran/komentar silahkan klik kolom review kawan dibi menerima dengan senang hati~


End file.
